The present invention relates to a device for opening or closing screw threaded twist caps used on product containers of various sizes.
While it is to be clearly understood that it relates to both functions, opening and closing, for simplicity in describing the invention hereinafter, for the most part it will primarily be designated only with the opening function as "opener".
Because of the possibility of someone maliciously polluting a container's contents in the market place, producers of products packaged in twist cap containers have resorted to initially twisting the caps on their containers tightly enough to prevent that possibility.
However tight caps make it difficult for users, particularly the young and old, to loosen and open the caps by hand when desiring to use the container's contents.
Some inventors in the past, as evidenced by the patented prior art, have offered solutions to this difficulty, but seemingly none have reached the market to solve the difficulty.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a twist cap opener which overcomes the difficulty of loosening twist caps on product containers of a wide variety of sizes, by providing one which is simple to operate, and positive in its results.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide such a twist cap opener which makes it easy for anyone, but more particularly the young and old, easily and quickly to loosen such twist caps so that the associated container may be opened and its contents available for use.
Still further it is an object of the invention to provide a twist cap opener which is quickly foldable for easy storage in a kitchen utensil drawer, or other kitchen cabinet structure, or still further, mounted upon a kitchen wall.